Session 1
GM: why are you rolling a d20 Dwindle: test roll GM: where's Lottie Endren: I am not a drow Jill Carlisle: oh yay you're still endren though! :D GM: Can i get a 1 from everyone ready? Jill Carlisle: 1 Mae : 1 Endren: ((my story is much less tragic)) 11 Mihall: 1 Dwindle: 1 Ardon: 1 Jill Carlisle: ((we're still best buds though right)) Lotteide: 1 GM: All right. So the group of you are about an hour outside of Eastbrook. Would you all like to take a moment to introduce and give a physical description of your characters? Jill Carlisle: Jill is tall, just breaching 6'0". She has white-blonde hair and fuschia eyes. She's wearing a chain shirt and holstered around her waist is a pistol that has clearly been through many battles. She looks around and critically examines anyone who comes near. Mihall: Mihall is tall, with noble features and short, black hair. He wears antique armor with the crest of the house of Allendale on it, and seems to be constantly scowling. He looks like a man who has a beef with the entire world. Endren: Endren, an elf of young adult age walks next to Jill Carlisle. She looks tired and distracted by something. Her skin is more pale than would be normal for an elf, and her eyes bear dark shadows. She bears a passive expression on her face, her olive eyes not really looking or paying attention to anything, just walking. She stands at 5'8", and she looks fairly thin. She wears a leather coat over her plain white linen shirt and brown linen pants. Her elven Longsword is strapped to her side next to her buckler, and her quiver sits nearly on the other. Her bow is resting on her back. She carries a small satchel. ((holy shit)) Dwindle: Dwindle, Short dwarf of just peaking 5'0", Has long red hair and a beard thats braided, some of yesterdays alcohol can still be smelled on it like a personal cologne. Has tattoos signifying his Magitechnician origins. If one notices it looks like he sways a bit neraly all the time. his back holds a dirty looking dwarven waraxe and is wearing some studded leather armor and a cloak. Lotteide: Lotteide is of average height, with deep brown eyes and very tanned skin covered in dark freckles from a life led mostly outside. Her hair is a deep chesnut brown and is kept up in a very messy tangle. She adds flowers or leaves to her hair depending on the season. She walks with her quarterstaff as support. She is slightly shorter than a lot of her fellow female adventurers at 5'6". Her bag is always rustling with some sort of strange sound, and it's kind of been getting on your nerves. Mae : Mae is a little over average size, just reaching 5'7". Her black hair is tied back into odango style. A rapier is at her belt. The scowl on her face gives off an aura of someone not to be messed with. GM: considering you've been arrested, Mae, I'm pretty sure that Mihall took one from you. your weapon Mae : oh yeah Ardon: Ardon stands a few inches below Mihall, with pale skin and cold blue eyes. He is dressed in heavy winter clothing, and smokes as he rides, staring at the road ahead without really seeing it. His revolver is hidden in his jacket, along with a few other interesting items, and he wears two bandoliers across his chest. One contains ammo, while the other is covered in bells, which tinkle softly as he moves. He mutters constantly to himself, a common trait among those who both talk a lot and spend a great deal of time alone. GM: All right. Travelling with you is a small handful of soldiers under Mihall's command, and a few travelling merchants heading for Verrilin. As you reach the top of the next hill, you can see Eastbrook ahead. Normally, a little before sunset, you can still see people rushing about the village, performing their daily tasks, or heading to the Winter Wolf Tavern for a drink. Surprisingly, the town appears deserted. this is your show, kids. Lotteide: "Huh." Lottie rubs her nose. Mihall: Mihall grunts. "I don't remember Eastbrook being under a curfew." Endren: "Where is everyone?" Endren mutters to no one in particular. She looks a bit uneasy. Mae : "Eeey, not much people. I bet no one would notice a few missing jewels" Dwindle: Dwin looks around... Then decides to head into the tavern Mihall: Mihall thumps Mae from behind. "Don't make me have to bind your hands again, lady." Jill Carlisle: "Not sure," Jill responds, walking a little closer to Endren. "Doesn't bode well, though." Mae : "Don't you know you aren't supposed to hit a girl?" Lotteide: I'd like to roll perception to see if I can notice anything telling. Endren: "Do you know who is supposed to be in charge of this town, Mihall?" Lotteide: rolling 1d20+4 (9)+4= 13 Ardon: Ardon shakes himself out of his slump. "There is a town council of elders. Or was the last time I was here." Mihall: "There's no mayor, but there's a town council of about five people." GM: Lottie, you notice that all the businesses appear to be boarded up, except the temple. Mihall: (( Ahh, sorry, didn't see ET had already provided that. )) Dwindle: Dwindle is now banging on the tavern doors Endren: Knowlege religion to figure out who the town god is: Dwindle: "Open up!" Endren: rolling 1df20+6 (0)+6= 6 Successes rolling 1d20+6 (18)+6= 24 GM: that's not how it workkks lol Endren: ((i fat fingered) Lotteide: Lottie points to the temple, looking to the group expectantly. GM: Endren, small towns like this usually have a single temple dedicated to the whole pantheon, with numerous shrines. Mihall: "Oh great. Nothing I love more than depending on the hospitality of the gods." Mihall's voice is sardonic. Endren: "Come. I want to check the temple." Endren begins to wander in that direction. Jill Carlisle: Jill follows Endren. GM: As Lottie directs your attention to the temple, you see a middle aged woman hurrying inside, carrying a small girl, and dragging a slightly older boy behind her. At the temple, a man is holding open the door. When he sees you, he motions for you to come in. "Hurry, quick! It's almost sunset!" Mae : "Oh joy, they better at least have some fancy silverware to make the trip worth it" Mihall: Mihall follows, making sure Mae walks in front of him and doesn't linger anywhere she might be able to pilfer anything. Endren: Endren picks up the pace to get inside. Dwindle: Dwin shrugs and follows the group Mae : "Jeeeeze, strict much" Jill Carlisle: "What happens at sunset?" Ardon: "Indeed, the time where all god-fearing folks should be in bed," Ardon says gaily as he enters the temple. Lotteide: "Go?" Mihall: "Generally speaking, what happens at sunset is the sun goes down." Endren: Endren beckons the group to the temple. Mae : Mae enters with a grunt Lotteide: Lottie goes to the temple with Endren. Jill Carlisle: "The sun going down usually doesn't warrant the entire population of a village holing up in the temple." Dwindle: "The taverns closed..." Dwin does a loud sigh and heads inside Mae : "Maybe these guys are afraid of the dark" Endren: "Normally, no." GM: Once all of you are inside, the man, who Ardon and Mihall will recognize as Micah, pulls the door shut, and settles a beam into the braces on the door, barring it to outsiders. Mihall: "Captain Emyen. Is something the matter?" Ardon: Ardon raises an eyebrow. "Not to complain, but even I am not certain I warrant being added to the temple's pantheon quite yet." GM: Micah nods. "Yes, Jonah Parsons is dead. And his ghost keeps coming back. Wants to kill his wife." He gestures further into the temple, where you can see young Annalee Parsons cradling a newborn. Endren: ((wierd)) ((my ancestors, obviously))) Mihall: "Parsons died? How did it happen?" Ardon: Ardon fingers settle upon his jacket, twisting it. "Undead. Irritating," he mutters. Lotteide: "Child!" Lottie skitters over and pulls a few flowers from her hair and gives them to the mother. Mae : "Murder ghost? Hey, dude," she gestures to Mihall. "Can I get my shit back? I think I might need to defend myself" GM: The owner of the tavern passes Micah a mug of ale, and he takes a long drink before continuing. "About a month back, right before her time came, Annalee came running into the village, battered and bloody. Said Jonah tried to kill her." He wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "I took a few men and we went to sort him out, and he was raving mad. He lunged at us, and one of the men cracked him over the head with a lamp. The crystal was impure, though, and it killed Jonah when it shattered. We thought that'd be the end of it, but when little Evey was born, he started coming back." Endren: "He looks to have been born some time ago. How long has this been going on?" GM: ((evey is the newborn...)) Mihall: "Hmm. Before this incident happened, how was he acting? Anything that might've suggested he was teetering on the edge?" Dwindle: "Always gotta clean out those crystals..." Dwindle shakes his head going to the owner of the tavern Endren: ((right, but how newborn? we talkin 3 days?)) GM: ((Roll a heal check to judge the exact age of the newborn.)) Endren: rolling 1d20+6 (10)+6= 16 GM: Between 1 and 2 weeks old. Jill Carlisle: Disgusting that the crystal was allowed to become that impure," Jill mutters to herself. "Have people learned nothing from The Fade?" Endren: "This must have been going on for a week or so, why has this not been dealt with yet?" Ardon: "Hmm." Ardon eyes the young woman. "I think I might have a little chat with Annalee. It could be that there is more to this story." He wanders towards the young woman, calling a greeting as he draws near. Lotteide: Lottie is close to the child and would like to try to detect taint after hearing the ghost story. GM: ((Squigs, are you in mamble?)) Jill Carlisle: ((no. hang on, i'll get in)) Lotteide: ahahah except she doesn't have it and butts GM: Micah nods to Ardon, "Be my guest." He eyes Endren. "Who are you?" Lotteide: Lottie makes a thankful gesture to the mother before making her way behind Mihall and tapping his shoulder. Endren: Endren blinks slowly before responding. "I'm Endren, a servant." She says little more. Mihall: MIhall looks down at Lottie. "What's wrong?" Jill Carlisle: ((does anyone have the mumble info?)) Mihall: (( I'll paste it in the memo )) Lotteide: She whispers "Check?" Jill Carlisle: ((thank)) GM: "Then why do you think I'm going to share information with you, or answer your questions. Especially when you're being so uppity?" Jill Carlisle: Jill's eyes narrow and her gaze snaps to Micah. Dwindle: Dwin taps the tavern keepers shoulder "Hey... you got any whisky left?" Endren: Endren tilts her head. Her eyes are on Micah, but she's not really looking at him anymore. Her sleeve is pulled by... something and she looks away at it, looking at something that isn't there. GM: The tavern owner, Zath Etvest, of the town council, shakes his head. "Just ale. Wasn't going to bring the whole damn bar." He laughs. "Want a drink?" Dwindle: "Long ride getting here. i'd love a drink. mind filling my flask up too?" He shakes his flask Ardon: "Greetings, Annalee. Do you remember me, dear?" Ardon speaks in a soft voice, and wears a sympathetic expression. "Would it be alright if we talked for a little while?" Roll diplomacy ? GM: definitely diplomacy Jill Carlisle: "I would appreciate it if you did not speak to Endren that way," Jill says softly to Micah. She'd like to roll intimidate for added effect. GM: Zath will fill a mug and your flask, with a cheeky grin. Roll intimidate, Jill. Ardon: rolling 1d20+9 (4)+9= 13 GM: you have +11, Ardon, remember your traits? Jill Carlisle: rolling 1d20+7 (18)+7= 25 Dwindle: Dwin smiles "Thanks" GM: rolling 1d20+5 (5)+5= 10 Ardon: Whoops. Should I reroll? GM: Micah swears and shakes his head. "You want it that way? FINE." He lifts the bar from the door, and pushes it open. "All the newcomers can get out." ((no i'll add two)) Dwindle: He drinks from the mug watching the groups happenings "this ghost guy, what did he do bef... aww come on..." Mae : Mae is going to attempt to stealth so she isn't forced out GM: Ardon, Annalee seems distant, but she nods when you ask to speak with her. Mae : rolling 1d20+6 (1)+6= 7 woooooow Endren: ((yikes)) Jill Carlisle: "We're staying. I'd rather not get killed by a vengeful spirit tonight." GM: ((Mae stumbles over an offering plate)) "This is my decision. You and your friend can get out." Ardon: "Thank you. How is the baby?" he asks, looking at the child. "Healthy, I trust?" Dwindle: Dwins staying put "anyway what did he do before? Logging? Trapping?" GM: Annalee nods again, and you can see a little twist of black hair beneath the swaddling. Otherwise she's fast asleep. Zath shakes his head. "Was a scholar, from the Academy in Verrilin. Studied the planes'r something. Not really my area of expertise." Endren: "My apologies sir. The spirits make it difficult to sleep." Endren blinks again at Micah, and turns to go to the door. Jill Carlisle: Jill scowls, but follows Endren nonetheless. Mae : "I'm not with them" Dwindle: "erg, yeah i getcha..." he takes a big swig of ale "something mustve set him off... any idea where he was found at?" Ardon: "That is good. Now, I'm afraid I need to ask you some questions about the day your husband died. Any detail you remember could be very important." Ardon does his best to be reassuring. "When did you first notice something was wrong with your husband?" Mihall: "Captain, a word if I may?" GM: Micah nods, and shuts the door behind Jill and Endren, barring it again. Endren: Endren stands on the steps to the Temple. Knowlege Religion is this still hallowed ground? GM: Annalee glances up and furrows her brow for a moment. "I didn't really. He started reading his books, all the time..." She fades off and stares at Evey for a few long moments. "Then he just snapped." roll it Endren: rolling 1d20+6 (19)+6= 25 Mihall: "These travellers are under the protection of the crown when they travel with us. I have an obligation to see them safely to their destinations, providing they commit no crimes meriting exile. I know you have a need to keep order, but we can't leave travellers to the wolves. Or the spirits, as the case may be." GM: Yes, it's hallowed ground until the fence line. which is at the base of the steps. Endren: "Stay on the steps, Jill. Jonah cannot come to us here." Ardon: "Did he get any new books? Any you had not seen before?" GM: Micah shakes his head, and lowers his voice to a whisper. "They're perfectly safe. Jonah's ghost hasn't left the barn where he died, but it stirs the townspeople up something fierce, and they were getting into hysterics. So we brought them in here for their peace of mind." Jill Carlisle: She nods, and takes a seat, unholstering her pistol and starting to clean the parts. Endren: "Sorry. I've become irritable." GM: Annalee shrugs. "I don't know. I can't barely read, Ardon. Most of them have weird letters, and marks I don't understand." Ardon: "Of course, how silly of me." Ardon paces for a moment or two. "Has anyone touched these books since he died?" GM: "I cleaned them up... after they took away the body. Can't have Jonah's things all messy. He doesn't like that." Jill Carlisle: "It's no problem." She pats the steps next to her. "Sit." Endren: Endren slumps down and tries to rest her eyes. "I'll just keep quiet next time..." Dwindle: Dwin finishes his ale with a nod. "thanks I needed that" Lotteide: "Barn?" Lottie brings up an old point. Ardon: "Ah. Did he say anything to you? After he snapped. Anything you can remember?" Jill Carlisle: "You don't have to do that. You ask good questions." GM: Zath nods to Dwindle. "Anytime." Mihall: "Are you wanting to investigate the barn, Lottie? Or are you asking for more information about it?" Endren: "But no one likes to answer them." Mihall: "It might be safer to investigate during the daytime." Endren: "Their ignorance breeds anger." GM: Annalee shakes her head. "He just came into the house and started hitting me. I ran out the side door, and kept running until I got to town." Lotteide: Lottie points to her ears. Dwindle: Dwin does a low burp and watches outside with a hmm Jill Carlisle: "Anger breeds stupidity. We should steer clear of them." She frowns. "I dislike that captain. He holds little respect for others." Ardon: Ardon is silent for a moment, before clearing his throat. "This is a very terrible question to ask, but I am afraid I must. Please do not be offended. Did your husband have any reason to suspect that your child was not in fact his?" Mihall: "Captain, could you tell us any additional information about the barn that you said the ghost is now haunting?" Endren: "He is unable to deal with the problem, and too proud to seek help, I think." GM: Annalee gasps, and her eyes snap open wide, the first sign of an emotional reaction you've gotten from her. "Absolutely not! I love Jonah, adore him. If he hadn't been trying to hurt the baby--" She cuts off and pulls Evey close to her chest, hiding murmuring gently to her. Jill Carlisle: "Then I'm uninclined to give it. We'll stay as long as the paladin does, though. We need his protection." GM: Micah shrugs. "Just an old barn. Rewdyn Bell's cousin owned it, before he had to move in with his daughter in town, got too old. Jonah bought the place for a song, and moved into it with Annalee. She was renovating it for his study, so the baby could have the second room." Micah shrugs. "Not much else to it, really." Mihall: "Hmm." Ardon: Ardon nods slowly. "I was sure that was the case, but I needed to be certain. I'm sorry to have questioned your affection for Jonah. The two of you always seemed quite happy." Endren: Endren sighs. "I'm curious about it, though." Mae : "So uh" she looks at Micah. "Can you think of any reason he would have snapped?" Dwindle: Dwin sits in a pew and closes his eyes relaxing. Jill Carlisle: "No harm in looking into it if we're staying a while, I suppose. For now, rest. I'll keep watch; you need the sleep more than I do." Endren: "Thank you, Jill." Endren closes her eyes and leans against the door. She jerks every once in a while, but she seems to be sleeping. Ardon: "Would it be alright if my companions and I took a look around your house? It might hold some clue about what befell poor Jonah." Another diplomacy roll? GM: yes, go ahead. Ardon: rolling 1d20+11 (7)+11= 18 GM: ((elves don't sleep...)) Endren: ((they don't? :O)) GM: ((they trance out)) Endren: ((oh)) Mihall: (( It's creepy. )) Jill Carlisle: ((oop)) GM: ((meditate, asically)) Ardon, Annalee nods, and fishes into her apron, offering you a silver key. "That should get you into the house. The key to the barn is on a hook by the kitchen door." Endren: Endren closes her eyes and tries to clear her mind, her face keeps twisting suddenly, and then changing back. One wouldn't notice unless watching closely. Ardon: "Thank you, Annalee. I am so sorry for your loss. Jonah was a good man." Ardon takes the key, placing it in his jacket. Jill Carlisle: Jill finishes cleaning her gun and leans back, keeping watch. GM: She nods. "While you're there, I left Evey's soothie in the rush to get out. Will you get it from her cradle?" Ardon: "Of course. Farewell, Annalee." Ardon leaves the mother and her child, approaching Mihall and Micah. "I have the key to Jonah's house. I suggest we investigate further there. Unless the ghost is roaming around outside right now?" he directs at Micah. GM: "Unlikely, but I'm sure those mouthy travelers are." He chuckles. "Shall I let you out?" Mihall: Mihall looks to Lottie. "Anything else before we investigate?" Lotteide: Does Lottie see a place in this temple for Tias? rolling 1d20+4 perception (8)+4= 12 GM: yes, in the back near a shrine for Varsera. Lotteide: She's going to quickly navigate the masses to leave an acorn on the altar, then come back to Mihall. Dwindle: Dwins head jerks up into full attention. What? no he wasnt nodding out. he stands up cracking his back and scratching at his jaw. Mihall: Mihall nods to her as she returns. "Dwindle, are you going to be joining us? Or would you prefer to remain in the temple?" Dwindle: "Whats happening?" Lotteide: "Ghost!" Dwindle: He yawns "Figures... we getting anything out of it?" Lotteide: She shrugs. Mihall: "I would say 'the satisfaction of righting a wrong and setting a community's mind at ease,' but at this point I'm resigned to the fact that more people laugh at me when I say that than feel compelled," Mihall growls. Mae : Mae giggles Dwindle: "Meh... ill just say its for actually keeping the tavern open at night. lets go" Mihall: "Yuck it up, urchin. You're coming too. I'll be feeding you to the ghost if you step out of line." (( That was to Mae. )) Lotteide: Lottie taps her quarterstaff on the ground three times and waits next to the door for someone to open it. Ardon: Ardon nods. "Please let us out, Micah." GM: Micah lifts the bar. "Sure thing." Mae : "Please eat an entire dagger" She says back to Mihall Lotteide: Lottie frowns at Mae. Ardon: "My thanks. Hopefully, we may shed some light upon this mystery." Ardon sets off into the night, in the direction of Jonah's home." Mae : Mae opens the door Dwindle: "yay mysteries..." he follows mae looking at dat booty. Endren: Endren opens her eyes as the door opens. Not much time has passed. She groans. Mihall: Mihall matches step beside Ardon. Once he's out of earshot of the townsfolk, he asks "You interviewed the widow?" Jill Carlisle: Jill turns to look at the group. "Generally it is considered good practice to knock." She stands, and offer a hand to Endren. GM: Micah shuts and bars the door behind the group once they're outside. Endren: ((we're outside though)) ((im confused jill)) Endren takes Jill's hand and stands. Jill Carlisle: "Or at least give some indication you're opening the door." Endren: ((the bitchy elf duo)) Jill Carlisle: "I assume we're investigating?" Ardon: "I did. She seemed to know little, save that Jonah had been reading his books more than he normally did before he snapped." Ardon shrugs. "I am hoping we might gain some idea of what happened from examining them. What did you discover?" ((This is to Mihall.)) Mihall: "Little of use. Does her story hold up?" Ardon: Ardon shrugs again. "As far as I can determine. She seemed genuinely shocked when I suggested she might have been sleeping around, so I doubt that was why Jonah went mad. If we cannot discover anything at the house, our best bet might simply be talking to the ghost, should he prove amenable." Mihall: "Worth a shot. Most people don't leave ghosts when they die though, as far as I know. Either the deceased was involved in something he shouldn't have been, or there's more to how he died than what we've been told." Ardon: "Jonah spent a lot of time studying the planes. I doubt that is unconnected." Ardon pretends to squint through the dark. "I think we are almost there." Mihall: Mihall grunts. Endren: ((Wait they're already walking over there?)) Endren follows the two of them. GM: About a mile outside of town, you come across a small farmhouse with two barns. One looks relatively new, and those of you who have travelled this route for a while will know that Jonah had it built when he bought the property, as he and his wife intended to turn the old barn, on the other side of the house, into his study once children came. The new barn, and the house, are dark, but a pale blue light shines from beneath the doors to the old barn. Jill Carlisle: "It seems we've found our ghost," Jill comments. Lotteide: "Simple!" Mae : "Burn it to the floor?" Endren: "No." Lotteide: Lottie stays behind Mihall. Mihall: Mihall just grunts again. He doesn't really believe anything is ever simple. But then he's a pessimist. Dwindle: "Alright so... do we talk to the ghost or look around the house first?" Ardon: Ardon approaches the house, taking the key from his jacket and unlocking the door. "Let's take a look inside. They key to the barn should be in here." Mihall: "Investigating the house first makes most sense. We don't know what sort of mood the ghost will be in." Dwindle: Dwindle shrugs "well hop to it then." Ardon: Ardon pushes the door open, holding up his wayfinder to sped light upon the dark room. GM: The house is quiet. You've just entered the main room, where a large rocking chair is positioned near a cold fireplace. A few easy reading books are placed on a table beside it, and some knitting has been left on the mantle. The floor creaks under your feet. Dwindle: Dwin squints and follows behind. "should find his study first..." he jumps on a squeaky spot "this place got a basement?" Lotteide: Lottie looks for holes in the walls. rolling 1d20+4 (5)+4= 9 re: possible mouse home GM: The walls are well made, to keep out drafts. Ardon: Ardon looks around the room for other doorways. GM: There are two doors to the left, and an open archway to the right, into the dining room. Endren: Endren opens the leftmost left door. Jill Carlisle: Jill follows. Mae : Mae is going to swoop into the dining room and look for fancy silvers Mihall: Mihall groans and follows after Mae to keep her from looting the place. Dwindle: Dwin knocks on the 2nd door GM: Endren and Jill, you find a bedroom with a large four poster bed, a dresser, and a vanity. Jill Carlisle: Jill will search the dresser. GM: A pair of broken spectacles rest on the bedside table. Jill, there's awhole bunch of clothes Ardon: Ardon joins Dwindle at the second door, opening it with some exasperation. GM: Dwin, there's no answer. The dining room is empty, but you see another archway leading into the kitchen. Endren: Endren picks up the broken spectacles and inspects them. (is that a roll of some kind?)) Lotteide: Lottie looks at her hands and then sticks then pulls them into the poncho i suddenly decided she's wearing. GM: Knowledge local, End Endren: rolling 1d20 unskilled (3)= 3 GM: Ardon and dwin, this is a baby nursery. ((you can't make knowledge checks untrained.)) Dwindle: Dwin shrugs and opens the door Jill Carlisle: Jill motions for Endren to hand them over. "Let me take a look." Endren: ((okay)) Endren hands the specs over to Jill. Jill Carlisle: Jill will roll Knowledge: Local to examine the spectacles. Ardon: Ardon looks with the craddle, looking for a toy of some kind. Jill Carlisle: rolling 1d20+5 (12)+5= 17 Lotteide: "Touching?" She asks Mihall. GM: The only thing you find is a knotted piece of fabric, with some stitching along one end. your basic knowledge of day to day life will tell you mothers often use something like this for babies to suck when they're fussing. Jill, have you ever been to Eastbrook before? Jill Carlisle: I'm not sure. GM: we're gonna go with no because you're a traveller, not part of the official guard. Mihall: "You don't think we should touch anything? Why not?" Ardon: Ardon picks up the fabric slowly, storing it in his jacket. Jill Carlisle: Mm, yeah, good point. GM: You don't recognize the glasses. Lotteide: "Asking..." She tilts her head. Endren: Endren casts Mending on the Glasses. Ardon: Ardon joins Jill and Endren in the other room. "Found anything? he asks? Endren: "These are broken. I will fix them." Jill Carlisle: "Some spectacles." She hands them over. "Do you recognize them?" Mihall: "Ah. No, it would be better to disturb as little as possible, that much is true." GM: The glasses are fixed. Endren: "I have fixed them***" Jill Carlisle: "Well done." Dwindle: (anything in the 2nd door room?") GM: ((it's a nursery... as i said?)) Ardon: Ardon examines the glasses for a moment. rolling 1d20+7 (8)+7= 15 GM: Ardon these are Jonah's glasses. Ardon: "These are Jonah's glass. Not surprising." Ardon slips them into a pocket. "Familiar objects might calm the ghost. Make him remember who he is." Dwindle: Dwin shudders. kids. Mihall: Mihall is in the dining room with Mae and Lottie I believe, right? Jill Carlisle: "There's a dresser full of clothes." Endren: ((amanda I put 3 more skill poitns on my sheet since i'm an elf and get +2 int, putting my int mod to +1, giving me 3 more skill ranks to allot)) Mihall: (( In a house?! Go on! )) Ardon: Ardon exits the room, joining Mihall and Lottie in the dinning room. "Find anything?" Endren: ((i can remove them but they're not anything i've used yet)) Jill Carlisle: Jill takes a couple of shirts to be on the safe side. Mae : "Oh come on, all these guys are looting" Lotteide: Lottie is really uncomfortable, so she presses her hands together under her poncho, making silly air-farts. Endren: ((okay)) Mihall: "Been busy keeping an eye on the thief." Mihall begins looking around the dining room though. Dwindle: Dwin heads into the dining room as well "Well this is a house." Endren: ((Reverted)) Mihall: "I'm going to ASSUME they're not looting, because I would HATE TO HAVE TO COME IN THERE AND INTRODUCE THEM TO THE KING'S JUSTICE," Mihall says in a manner that makes it clear he is talking to them rather than Mae. Mae : "I'll grab the silverware, it might help, with the whole familiar objects thing" "or something" Jill Carlisle: Jill walks back into the main room. "Familiar objects might help the ghost remember who he is." Endren: Endren exits the bedroom. GM: The dining room is pretty simple. A nice table, probably shipped from the city, along with some well made drawings of local plants hung in simple frames around the room. Jill Carlisle: "So I'm taking some shirts." "Did he have any weapons?" Endren: Endren enters the dining room. Mihall: "Hmm. I thought his main area of study was planar nonsense. Was he an amateur herbologist as well?" Mihall examines the drawings more closely. Jill Carlisle: Jill examines a picture and considers whether or not to take it. Endren: ((didn't know jill was a THIEF)) Lotteide: Rolling knowledge nature to see if they are in fact, all local plants. Jill Carlisle: ((you never know what might jog the ghost's memory)) Mihall: "Stop looting things! Why would some old shirts and glasses put his mind at ease?" GM: Mihall, the older ones have no crediting, but the newer ones have "analy" scratched in simple block printing near the bottom. Lotteide: rolling 1d20+3 (16)+3= 19 GM: yes Lottie, they are. Jill Carlisle: "I did suggest looking for weapons." Lotteide: "Ooh." Mihall: "Hmm. The work of the widow." Mae : "Maybe she drove him mad" Lotteide: "Rude!" Mihall: "Hmm. Come to think of it....Lottie, would any of these plants work as poisons?" "The sort that might make a man go mad?" Lotteide: Would she have known that from the previous roll? Or would you like a reroll? GM: you would, and no, these are mostly local flowers. it seems they were selected for their aesthetic value. Lotteide: "Pretty". She shakes her head 'no'. Ardon: "I didn't know Annalee drew," Ardon said thoughtfully. "And we should not jump to any conclusions." Mihall: "Mmm. So she's probably dabbling more in art than in herbology." "I do not intend to jump to any conclusions. I suspect everyone." Endren: ((Is there an upstairs?)) GM: ((no. do you think this is a mansion?)) Endren: ((People have two story houses! D:)) GM: not in some backwoods village. Mihall: (( Probably like 400 square feet, too. )) GM: making a second story on a house is serious work. easier to make a bigger one story house when you have the space. Endren: ((Truth)) Mae : "Even me?" Mae mocks shock Mihall: Mihall grunts. Dwindle: Dwin heads outside taking a swig of his drink. looking at the barn Lotteide: "Dwin?" Mihall: "If you didn't have an alibi, you'd be at the top of my list." Ardon: Ardon goes into the kitchen, looking for a key hanging by the door. Mae : "So, his study is where that blue glow was right?" GM: Sure enough, there's a key hanging from a peg on the door frame. Lotteide: "Magic?" She taps her temple. Ardon: Ardon snags it, holding it out to Mihall for inspection. "The key to the barn, when we want to head in there." Mihall: "I suppose we'll see." GM: Dwin, the barn hasn't changed. Ardon: Ardon exits he house, examining the dark barn. "Anybody have a reason we might wish to explore in there?" he calls in a loud voice, pointing. Dwindle: dwin mumbles something about fire lilies "Erherm. Uhh, yeah actually but im waiting on you guys" Mihall: "It was the scene of the homicide, correct?" Mae : "I thought he died in the old barn" Mihall: "Ah, my mistake." Dwindle: "that... makes little sense..." Dwin heads into the old barn Mihall: "If that was his new study and he went mad shortly after its completion, it is possible there are clues to the cause of his madness still inside." Mae : "Yeah, and now it's haunted, so good luck investigating with no trouble" Ardon: Ardon nods, entering the dark barn himself. He looks around, his wayfinder held high. GM: A few cattle low softly at being startled, and you can hear (and smell) pigs in the back. Mae : "Hey Mihall I found your cousins" Dwindle: "steak and bacon" he looks into the stalls. if he's tall enough Lotteide: Lottie runs back to the pigs! She'd like to make friends by using an at-will. GM: The pigs will grumble. "Put out that light. We're trying to sleep." Lotteide: "Sorry!" "Do you think you can tell me about... the man that died recently before you sleep again?" Endren: Endren krinkles her nose at the smell. Dwindle: "is the ale cant be that hard..." He rubs his eyes looking at lottie GM: The pigs oink roughly, but lottie can understand them. "Didn't see much of him. He didn't like to get his hands dirty." Lotteide: "Thank you." She scratches behind the ears of one and returns to the group. "Bright." She points to the light. Ardon: Ardon shrugs. "As you wish." He hide the wayfinder back in his jacket. Dwindle: "...you can talk to swine?" Lotteide: She gives Dwindle an incredulous look. She can't believe that they don't have people who can speak to animals in the big cities. Endren: "Let's go inside. " Dwindle: Dwin scratches at his nose "Other barn?" Mihall: Quick perception check to investigate the barn we're in for anything that looks amiss? GM: roll it Mihall: rolling 1d20+1 (6)+1= 7 GM: nope Mihall: (( Man, you would think a so-called copper would have higher perception )) (( Maybe I should multiclass as an Inquisitive )) (( But I probably don't have the stats for it )) Ardon: On his way out of the barn, Ardon gives the place one last sweep. Mihall: (( Er, Investigator )) Ardon: rolling 1d20+5 (13)+5= 18 GM: ardon, you notice someone has left a small package on a side table. Ardon: Frowning, Ardon approaches the package, examining it. GM: It appears to be addressed to the "Widow Parsons" from Micah Ardon: "Hmm. Looks like Micah left something for Annalee to find," Ardon says, handing the package to Mihall. Mae : "oooh gimme" Mihall: Is it unopened? Mae : "I'm very good at making sure no one can tell it was opened" GM: it is unopened, Mihall Mihall: "Hmm. It could be relevant to the investigation, but one can't just open someone else's mail." Mae : "I can!" Mihall: Anything on the exterior of the package that seems notable? Lotteide: "Who?" Ardon: "The widow part is interesting. I wonder when this packaged was addressed?" Ardon ask thoughfully. ((Just a sec.)) Mihall: Taking Ardon's point, Mihall checks for a postmark. GM: Mihall, it seems to be wrapped in cheap parchment Mihall: "Who what, Lottie?" Lotteide: "Liar?" Mae : "I think she's trying to say the widow is a liar. Or maybe Micah is? I never understand what she says" Mihall: "It takes practice. And I wouldn't put it past anyone to lie. Is there any particular reason you think one of them is a liar, Lottie?" Lotteide: Her eyes get a little wide and she points to Mihall. "Outside." And then to everyone else. Dwindle: Dwin heads outside looking back at the new barn now... he picks under his fingernails with his waraxe Mihall: "Would the rest of you mind giving us some privacy for a moment?" Mae : "Ok, if you really think you can let out without supervision" "I won't stop you" she exits the barn" Lotteide: "wrong." Mae : ((No " after the action)) Lotteide: She shakes her hands dismissively and gives up. Mihall: "Oh. I misunderstood?" Jill Carlisle: Jill walks outside with the others. Endren: Endren exits. Lotteide: Lottie panics and tries to grab the next person who attempts to leave Mihall: "Stop! I misunderstood. Do not leave." Endren: Endren loses her balance, and is pulled back. Mae : Mae groans. "Make up your mind." She reenters Mihall: Mihall sighs. "I apologize, Lottie. Please try again." Jill Carlisle: Jill moves forwards and lays a warning hand on Endren's shoulder, glaring at Lottie. She reenters nonetheless. Ardon: Ardon remains where he is. "If Micah addressed this before Jonah's death, then he might have been involved somehow. Though I admit, we have little proof of any such thing." Mae : "Well if we open it" "Just maybe" "Juuuust maybe" "What's INSIDE the package cuold give us a hint" Mihall: "It's a fair point and certainly worth exploring. Do we have ample justification to suspect him yet? We can't invade her personal mail without probable cause." Lotteide: "Temple" she motions in the air, and then gestures to everyone around. "outsiders". Mihall: "...Hmm." Mihall gives an expression as though the gears are turning "The captain is in the temple, safe. And we're outside. Is that what you're getting at?" Lotteide: She nods emphatically Mihall: "It *is* rather interesting that he hasn't investigated more thoroughly himself. And we received no request for help..." Jill Carlisle: "It's a trap, is what you're saying." Dwindle: Dwin puts his axe back "Why don't we just ask him?" Mihall: "Not necessarily a trap. But awfully suspicious." Mae : "And if there's suspicion Mihall" Jill Carlisle: "It could be he's simply too proud to ask for help." Mae : "That means we should open the mail" Ardon: Ardon nods. "We are investigating what might be a murder. I believe the stakes are high enough to unwrap a bit of mail. If it is unrelated, we can simply apologize and explain." Dwindle: "I would much rather talk to the ghost. Unless his madness carried over into his afterlife" Jill Carlisle: "But opening the mail does seem the most logical course of action right now." Mihall: "Very well. Then we do as we must, for the cause of justice." Lotteide: "Why?" Endren: "I will help you open it without arousing suspision." She places a hand on Mae, granting GUIDANCE (+1 skill checks) Mihall: "Was that why are we opening the mail, or why would Dwindle rather talk to the ghost, Lottie?" Mae : Mae holds her hands out for the package Lotteide: "Respect." She points at the box. "Gossip." Mihall: "Agreed, but if Micah is involved this could be important evidence." Mihall seems torn now, though. Dwindle: "Why don't we give it to her and just ask her if we can open it?" Endren: ((Because that takes too long duh)) ((we're impatient people who live to be 1000 geez)) Mihall: Mihall sighs. "Assuming she is not conspiring with him. But you're right. We cannot turn aside from a person's privacy in the matter of convenience." Ardon: Ardon shakes his head. "For all we know, the are both involved in this. I would recommend opening it now." Endren: "And if she takes the package from us?" "If what is in that is indeed incriminating, by giving it to her, we may relinquish our ability to get the bottom to this." Dwindle: Dwin grumbles "lets vote on it" Lotteide: Lottie puts her hands in the air and leaves the huddle to lean against a wall. Mae : "Look, how about the best of both worlds? I open it, then make it look like it was never opened? If it's incrimitating, score! If it isn't, no one has to know" Mihall: "That has no bearing on the moral implications of the issue." "I think I agree with what Dwindle was saying earlier. We talk to the ghost. Perhaps it can give us more information before we decide to relinquish the package." Mae : "What she doesn't know won't hurt her" Mihall: "Assuming it does not try to kill us in rage." Ardon: Ardon bows his head. "Very well. We speak to the ghost first, then." Dwindle: "Lottie that work for you?" Lotteide: Lottie shrugs and plays with the fringe on her poncho. Dwindle: "Alright who picked up the key?" Ardon: Ardon holds it up. "Shall we?" He exits the old barn, walking up to the new one. GM: ((you guys are leaving the new barn. The old barn is the study)) Ardon: ((Whoops, sorry.)) GM: are you guys all heading to the new barn, then? Mihall: I am. Jill Carlisle: Jill is. Lotteide: Lottie is Mihall's shadow. Endren: Endren is Jill's Shadow :OOOO Mae : I don't think Mihall would let me say no, so yes Dwindle: yup "we could try talking to him out here too" GM: You come to the door of the old barn. Someone has padlocked it shut. Mihall: How far off is sunrise, by the bye? GM: about 5 hours. Ardon: Ardon uses the key, pushing the door open. Endren: "Can anyone pick lo- oh." Jill Carlisle: Jill quietly draws her pistol. GM: Inside the barn, you see a glowing blue ghost sitting on a stool, reading a book. Who here reads elven? Jill Carlisle: I can. Ardon: Ardon does. GM: those of you who read elven, it is called "On Deities and Demigods: A look at the lesser known entities governing the Planes" Ardon: Ardon approaches the ghost carefully. "Johan? It's me, Ardon. Do you remeber me?" GM: Jonah jumps with a start, his eyes going wide with fear. rolling 1d20+4 (18)+4= 22 Mae : "This guy looks like a nerd" she whispers to herself GM: He stops himself, grabbing the edge of his desk, and breathing slowly. Endren: I read elven (sorry i was starting laundry)) GM: "Oh... Ardon. Thank the gods. You can help me talk some sense into these people." Mae : "What's wrong Jo bro?" Dwindle: Dwindle's looking around juuuust in case Ardon: "I have a feeling we have not been told everything," Ardon says grimly. What has happened?" GM: He sighs. "My poor Annalee has been dominated by that monster she carried." Ardon: "The baby?" Ardon asks, confused. GM: "Yes... I found records. The man who used to own this place, Bell's cousin, he was a madman, but an educated madman." He shows you a passage in the book, describing a demigod, a child of Osivar and a mortal woman, named Cas. "He and a few of the older townsfolk would meet here for some type of... festivities. The whole barn is tainted. And poor Annalee spent all her time in here, fixing it up for me while I worked inside, oblivious." Mae : "and all that taint got absorbed by the baby?" GM: Jonah nods. Endren: "That's horrible." Lotteide: "Check?" Endren: "Of course, they will protect it with their lives." Mihall: To check his story, Mihall would like to Detect Taint in this barn. Endren: ((I thought it was the other barn that's tainted)) GM: Ultra Tainted. You realize if you spend more than a few hours in here the residual taint will rub off. Endren: ((A TALE OF TWO BARNS)) GM: ((no, this one. I went over it numerous times)) Endren: ((okay)) Mihall: "He's right. This place is choked with taint." Mae : "So what do we do about the baby?" Jill Carlisle: "Kill it?" GM: "The child is lost. You have to kill her. It's the only way to free Annalee from it's thrall." Mae : "Dibs" Mihall: "A strong enough cleric should be able to heal it." Lotteide: "Check!" Lottie insists. Endren: "If Jonah is capable of leaving, he can do so, and we can get the town to let their guard down." Mihall: "Check the baby? Yes, I intend to. Once I see it." GM: Jonah shouts, "No! Don't you understand? That child is soulless! The taint eradicated all she was before she was even born, so that she could be a host for this monstrosity!" Mae : "Hey, if we have to kill this baby, can I finally have my rapier back Mihall?" Ardon: Ardon sighs heavily. "That...is truly unfortunate. But according to Micah, you were acting like a madman when he went to check on you. Why?" Jill Carlisle: "I would listen to the planar scholar on this matter, Mihall." Endren: "And you are preventing them from performing the ritual?" GM: "Acting like a madman? I was assembling evidence to present to the town council when a group of armed men rushed in here and killed me!" Mihall: If I check Jonah for taint, would I be able to make out the difference between his own personal taint and the background taint of the barn? Or would him being a ghost mean he's full of taint anyway? GM: he's a ghost, he's always tainted Mihall: Ah. How about a Sense Motive check to see how sane he's coming off? Mae : "Guys, do you think it's possible that, just maybe, She was lying about Jonah attacking her?" Ardon: Ardon will roll sense motive. rolling 1d20+11 (4)+11= 15 GM: Jonah believes he is telling the truth, and he appears sane, if emotional. Jill Carlisle: "I believe now would be an excellent time to open that package." Endren: "Agreed." Endren reapplies guidance to Mae. Ardon: "I believe you, Jonah," Ardon says heavily. "Your wife asked me to get her something. For the baby." he withdraws the soother, placing it before him. "Do you believe it is dangerous?" GM: He sighs heavily. "I can't cast anymore. I can't tell. Anything could be dangerous." Mihall: "I can check it for taint." "But after it's been in this barn I don't know how reliable it will be." Mihall checks the soother for taint. GM: it's tainted Mihall: How about a random article of clothing being worn by one of the party? Ardon: Ardon withdraws the mended glasses. "I believe these are yours, by the way. If you have any need of them." He places them upon the book. GM: Jonah laughs, and taps the ghostly spectacles on his own nose. "I brought my own, thanks." Jill Carlisle: Jill holds up a shirt from the bedroom. "I have this." Mihall: "You brought the shirts? I said to leave those." Mihall sighs and checks them for taint though. GM: Jonah glowers. "Were you all pilfering a widow's possessions?" Dwindle: Dwin sniffs. "i wasnt." Jill Carlisle: "I was collecting familiar objects to calm you with." She offers the shirt. "Do you want it back?" Mae : "Wow you guys, looting that house, how cruel" Mihall: Mihall rolls his eyes at Mae. Lotteide: "Temple?" Lottie tries to get the ghost's attention. GM: Jonah exhales. "I want you to put it back, then apologize to my wife when you see her next. Though hopefully youll have more to apologize for than that." Ardon: Ardon sighs. "I apologize. I was uncertain what your mental state might be, and thought familiar objects might help." GM: Jonah turns his gaze to Lottie. "What about the temple?" Jill Carlisle: "All right." She puts the shirt away once Mihall is done checking it for taint. Lotteide: "Threat?" She points at him. Endren: "Are the people in the temple a threat to us?" "I would think so." Lotteide: She shakes her head and points to the ghost again. GM: "I don't think they'll take to kindly to you killing an infant, if that's what you're asking." Endren: Endren tilts her head. Lotteide: "No..." "Locked." Mae : "We can lie" Lotteide: Lottie looks around quickly and decides to try to whisper to the ghost. GM: Jonah laughs, and whispers back to Lottie Lotteide: Her mouth forms a little "o". "Thanks." And she scoots back. Endren: Endren tilts her head. The other way. Lotteide: "Scared." Lottie confirms. Mihall: "Who? Him? Annalee? The Captain? You?" Dwindle: "Hey Jonah, sorry i have no easy way of asking this the right way but... where's your corpse? Lotteide: "Temple!" Jill Carlisle: "The temple is afraid of him, or he is afraid of the temple?" GM: "Buried in the graveyard...?" He raises an eyebrow. Endren: "Can you speak plainly, please?" GM: "My body is in the graveyard. Buried." Dwindle: Dwin just nods "ok" GM: "Was that clear enough?" Jill Carlisle: "She was speaking to Lottie, I believe." Endren: "Yes I was, but thank you for the clarification." Ardon: "It seems we should head to the back to the temple, then. Unless you have any more advice?" Ardon directs at Jonah. GM: "Kill the child. Then I can rest, and Annalee will be free. That's all." Dwindle: Dwindle leaves Mae : "Hey Mihall" "Can I have my rapier back?" Endren: Endren nods, "Thank you." She leaves. Mae : "For this mission of justice?" Ardon: Ardon nods, before leaving, though not before taking the soother again. Lotteide: "Micah?" Jill Carlisle: Jill follows Endren. Dwindle: Once he's at a reasonable distance from the barn he starts mumbling under his breath Mihall: "So obviously we're not just going to kill a toddler on his word. We all agree with that, right? I am not making a controversial statement here?" GM: ((not a toddler. A newborn.)) ((less than 2 weeks old)) Mihall: (( Newborn, then. )) Mae : "Well yeah, you check it for taint, then we kill it" Ardon: "Of course not. We are going to throughly investigate the situation before we do anything." Jill Carlisle: "I don't see why not. The child's an empty vessel, he said so himself. It's not as if we're taking an actual life." Endren: "Provided it is indeed tainted." Lotteide: "Murder..." Mihall: "All of us are tainted! Like all the time!" Jill Carlisle: "But we have souls. It does not." Ardon: Ardon turns on the others. "Simply being tainted does not mean that the child is evil!" Mae : "Well you can't blame me for that!" Lotteide: "Confirm?" Dwindle: "i'm not killing the child." he takes a heavy swig of his flask Jill Carlisle: "I'm not saying it's evil. It was born into unfortunate circumstances. We are doing it a service by putting it down." Mae : "I think Lottie is trying to say that we should make sure the child is like what he said" Endren: "We have to be careful not to give away what we're doing with our questioning" Mihall: "And how exactly do you confirm if something has a soul?" Endren: ((what was the name of that demigod, again?)) Jill Carlisle: Jill shrugs. "Do what you wish with the child, I suppose. I've said my piece." Ardon: Ardon breathes out heavily. "Let us talk to Annalee again before we do anything. No on is to mention killing anyone or anything within the the temple. Alright?" Mihall: "Agreed. We need more information. It is very possible the child and Annalee both need cleansing regardless of anything else." GM: Cas Endren: Endren is going to draw upon her KNOWLEGE: RELIGION to get information about OSIVAR. GM: roll it endren Endren: rolling 1d20+6 (3)+6= 9 Dwindle: "want my bit? we put the ghost down. ignore the child. forget this ever happened" Endren: damn that's a TERRIBLE roll GM: what's this? Osivar is known as the Arson. He's a very bad man. Mihall: May I also roll Kn:Religion? GM: sure AA Mihall: rolling 1d20+4 (20)+4= 24 (( Oh my )) GM: Osivar is the god of Insanity, torture, and arson. Mihall: So fun guy then. GM: He is the closest thing the world has to a truly *evil* god. He breeds fear and hatred wherever he dwells. Mihall: "Frickin' Osivar. He makes the rest of those assholes look benevolent by comparison." Endren: ((fear... check... hatred... check...)) Mihall: "This IS the sort of thing he would be into." Endren: "I'm not terribly familiar with him. Do you think this situation is indicitive of his influence?" Mihall: "I don't know. It's a fine story. But stories are cheap." "Everyone's got a story when you're investigating wrongdoing. Even if every one of them is telling the truth you'll end up with more stories than there are witnesses." Ardon: "I quite like stories. The more outlandish, the better," Ardon smiles a tight smile. "Truth, I have found, is a highly over-rated concept." Mihall: "Maybe for entertainers. Justice needs truth like fish need water." Dwindle: Dwin stops at the temples front. Ardon: Ardon approaches the temple door, knocking. "My companions and I have returned, Micah. Open the door, would you kindly?" GM: You hear a shuffling and a moment later Micah opens the door. Most of the townspeople are sleeping. Annalee is in a corner, nursing the baby. Mihall: Before I attempt the check, does detect evil hurt or distress a child or give any outward indication it's going on? Or is it more like just opening one's senses? GM: detect taint? no, it doesn't hurt Mihall: Sorry, yeah, that's what I meant. ^_^ Ardon: "My thanks. It is quite chilly out there." Ardon slips past Micah, heading toward Annalee. "I have returned, with the soother," he says quietly, handling it. Ardon will roll a sense motive to check for an enchantment upon Annalee. Mihall: I didn't think it did, I just wanted to make sure this wasn't something that would be mistaken for assaulting the kid. Endren: "Shall I remain outside?" Ardon: rolling 1d20+11 (8)+11= 19 Jill Carlisle: "We might as well. If I recall, we're not welcome in here." GM: Micah scowls at Endren. "If you two can keep your damn mouths shut, you can come in." Endren: "Certainly." Jill Carlisle: "How gracious of you," Jill remarks drily as she walks inside. Dwindle: Dwins chilling outside. he's acting drunk and lays on the steps GM: Ardon, Annalee does seem unusually... complacent. Especially for a woman who just lost her husband, and who's murderous ghost is supposedly out to kill her." Endren: Endren goes inside." Mihall: Mihall approaches the widow non-chalantly and Detects Taint on the baby and its mother. Taking care not to make it look like I'm ogling her while she's nursing it. Endren: ((I also don't think the (arguably very american) need to conceal breasts would apply here)) GM: Mihall, Both Annalee and the baby are quite tainted. Annalee less so. Lotteide: Lottie wants to check on her acorn. GM: it is where you left it, Lottie Mihall: Mihall catches Ardon's eye and brings the team in for a huddle. In terms of how tainted the things Mihall has seen in his lifetime rank, LL, would the baby rank high on the list? Ardon: Still holding the soother, Ardon leaves Annalee be for the moment, returning to Mihall and the group. Endren: Endren remains out of the huddle, electing instead to trance instead. She's so fucking tired Mae : Mae joins the huddle Mihall: Mihall rolls his eyes. Elves! Lotteide: Lottie returns, a small smile on her face. Endren: ((more like haunted oracles bro)) Jill Carlisle: Jill watches Endren out of the corner of her eye, but joins the huddle; she doesn't want to miss out on the planning session. GM: you've seen criminals and such who have been more tainted than this. But she's a bit above most normal adults. Ardon: "Annalee is acting very...peacefully for a woman whose husband is a ghost trying to kill her," Ardon whispers to the others. Lotteide: "complicated..." Mihall: "They're both tainted, but if the kid is supposed to be some sort of scion of darkness, she's less menacing than some vanilla scum I've run into." Lotteide: "revenge?" Mihall: "It's frickin' disturbing to see that much taint on a kid though." Ardon: "She is still young," Ardon says with a shrug. Mihall: "You knew Parsons better than me, Ardon. How much of a crackpot would you say he is? Er....was?" Endren: ((I am not a crackpot)) Ardon: "He was a fairly well-respected scholar, from what I understand. Hang on a moment," Ardon says slowly. "That package. Did you check it for the taint?" Mihall: Mihall pulls out the package and checks it over, while continuing. "Lottie--you mean that Jonah's ghost is trying to engineer revenge on his widow and kid? Or that he was killed in a revenge scheme of some sort? Because both are entirely possible." GM: The package looks the same. Lotteide: "Micah?" She shrugs. Ardon: "I do believe that Jonah does believe what he told us. Which, granted, does not make it true." Mihall: This was a Detect Taint check. Or did you mean it looks as tainted as Annalee and her baby? "Yes. I'm still curious about Micah's role in all of this." Mae : "Maybe an affair?" Jill Carlisle: "He reacted with hostility when questioned about why he hadn't done anything about Jonah's ghost." Ardon: "You might wish to check him for the taint as well." Lotteide: "gossip..." She furrows her brow for a moment or two, then sighs. GM: it looks normal. The package is untainted. Mihall: "I'm certainly giving my senses a workout tonight. Keep in mind, taint's not terribly reliable as a way of finding the truth behind everything. It represents corruption, not necessarily wickedness or misdeeds. I can check Emyen, but an old soldier is likely to have plenty of taint on him that might have nothing to do with engineering a murder." Mihall sighs and turns his Detect Taint senses on Micah though. GM: Micah has a low level of taint. About as much as your average adult who works in a guard position. Ardon: "Fair enough. Why don't I give the package to Annalee, and simply ask her if we might see what is inside?" Ardon offers. Mihall: "Yeah. Nothing unusual. Although he's in a temple, so if he were truly repentant he could've washed away any taint he collected at any time." Mihall nods and hands it over to Ardon. "Give it a shot." Ardon: Taking the package, Ardon returns to Annalee. "Hello again. I am sorry to bother you, but as we were searching your barn, we discovered this package, addressed to you. Now, we have reason to believe that your husband's death might be connected, and would like to examine what is inside. Would that be alright?" Rolling Diplomacy. rolling 1d20+11 (12)+11= 23 GM: ((Mihall, please remember if you've had taint more than 24 hours it takes intensive work to clear it, not just going to a small village temple.)) She nods absently and waves her hand. "Go ahead." Mihall: (( Ah, right, sorry. )) Ardon: Ardon nods, returning to the group and opening the package. Mihall: (( But then again it's close enough to have repented quickly, as well....I stand by the statement that "normal" levels of taint don't really tell us that he's NOT involved, they just fail to tell us anything. )) GM: Inside you find a folded note, and a solid bar of chocolate the size of a book. Mae : "Damn that's a lot of chocolate" Jill Carlisle: Jill whistles appreciatively. Ardon: Ardon unfolds the note, reading it. Mihall: "Hands off. It's the Widow Parson's." GM: The note reads: "Widow Parsons, The other guards and I would like to extend our sincere condolences on the death of your husband. If you require anything, do not hesitate to contact any of us. I myself will come to check on you from time to time, as I am sure you will have your hands full with that farm on your own. May the Gods' blessings be upon you and your daughter, Micah Emyen" Ardon: "Well, I am fair sure that this package is unrelated to the murder now," Ardon says wearily, passing the note to Mihall. Mihall: Mihall reads through it. "Yes. It is fairly unlikely. Let's give the poor woman her chocolate" Jill Carlisle: "I can do it. I have shirts to return, anyways." Ardon: "Before we do that, I think we should tell Micah what we have discovered. We no longer have reason to distrust him." Mihall: "What?" Lotteide: Lottie yawns. Mihall: "Oh. Yes, sure." "I will speak to him now." Lotteide: She steps away and entrusts Mihall to make thoughtful decisions. She curls up near the Tiasian Altar and falls asleep. Mihall: Mihall stands up and begins to head over toward Micah, making sure to not discuss the matter in Annalee's hearing just yet. GM: we'll end there next week